Marry Me for Christmas
by Moon Mage Goddess
Summary: Sequel to "Home for Christmas" - read that first, or you will be lost! It has been a year since Sesshomaru and Serenity began Courting. But what does a Lunarian have to do to finalize the deal? Happy Holidays, everyone!


**Marry Me for Christmas?**

**By: **_Sandreline_

Disclaimer: I do not own "Sailor Moon" or "InuYasha". If I did, the pairings would be very different, I assure you.

Hello everyone! Are you ready? Two years later, I grant you the sequel to my one-shot Home for Christmas. I meant to do this last year, but was not able to do it in time. So I hope you all enjoy it!

_Recommendation: If you have not ready my one-shot "Home for Christmas", then I suggest you do that first, or you will be severely lost!_

**Marry Me for Christmas**

Serenity smiled prettily as she walked along the sidewalk of Tokyo. Snow was falling softly around her, giving her silver hair sprinkles of white. Beneath her white jacket she wore a thick, black turtleneck. The stunning sapphire necklace that Sesshomaru had given her last year was pulled out to flash at the winter wonderland. She was also wearing black jeans that were tucked into white heeled boots, which were preventing her toes from becoming cold and wet. Holiday music swirled around her from the speakers on the outside of the buildings she walked passed them, and she smiled again as the magic of the season filled her.

"Sere!"

The Lunarian turned around, the silver streamers of her hair flaring out as her blue eyes settled on the bundled form of Kagome catching up with her. Serenity gave a bright smile. "Hey, Kags! Good timing." She told her friend as she waited a few seconds for the miko to catch up with her.

"Right? I'm freezing; can we grab a hot chocolate before we go shopping?" The ebony haired woman asked. Her own blue eyes were sparkling, however, as she eagerly enjoyed the snowflakes that were popping out vividly in her locks.

"Do you really have to ask?" Serenity replied as she looped her arm through the other woman's. "Motoki's is right around the corner, we can stop there!"

"Well, let's move it! This is one human that needs to get the chill out of her bones!" Kagome emphasized this by smiling, but her teeth were giving a little chatter.

"You clearly have never been to the Outer planets." Serenity teased.

"Yeah, yeah, you're an alien and space is cold; just pick up the pace! Hot chocolate is waiting!"

Serenity laughed. Today was going to be a great day!

8888888888

Have you ever noticed that when you believe it will be a good day, the universe seems to take that as a challenge?

Serenity pulled her friend through the sliding glass doors of the Crown Arcade, a bright smile on her face as she looked around for the familiar mop of blonde hair. "Motoki!"

The owner in question popped up from behind the counter. "Sere!" He greeted happily. "Hello again, Kagome." Seeing the shivering young woman, he gave a smile. "Two hot chocolates?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"Please and thank you!" The silver haired patron beamed as she led her friend to the counter.

"I can literally feel myself thawing," Kagome commented as she took a seat, causing Serenity's bell-like laugh to chime in her ears.

"So, have you figured out what to get InuYasha this year?" The Lunarian asked.

"You mean besides a lifetime supply of ramen? Not a clue." She sighed. "I hate shopping for him; if there's ever anything he wants, he just buys it!"

Serenity nodded solemnly. "At least you have a chance at finding something," She commented. "What do you get the Demon Lord who has everything and yet wants nothing?"

"An heir?" Kagome replied without missing a beat.

"Har, har." Serenity replied as she rolled her blue eyes.

"I was only half joking," the miko defended herself.

A red blush that had nothing to do with the chill in the air settled across the Lunarian's pale cheeks. "Ka-go-me," she practically whined.

It was the ebony haired woman's turn to roll her eyes. "You are seriously down playing how much you have that demon wrapped around your pinky finger." She even gave a shake of her head. "Sesshomaru never shows emotion, unless he is looking at _you_." She began. Holding up her hand, she began to count off examples just off the top of her head. "He never disrespects you. In fact, any time he hears Inu call you 'wench', he pummels Inu into the ground. His eyes soften when they look at you. He is always doing the little things that show affection, like placing his hand on the small of your back; I swear, it's like he cannot _not_ touch you! I will not even mention that-"

"Alright, enough! I get the picture!" Serenity cried out as her face glowed like a red Christmas tree light.

Kagome smirked. "Serenity, that demon loves you." She gave her friend a meaningful glance. "You know it's not just his beast, either. You are his, and he is yours."

Serenity's gazed turned a little distant. "Yes," She answered with a slightly dreamy tone. Sesshomaru was everything that she could ever desire, and she considered herself the luckiest woman in the world. Sesshomaru had admitted to her almost a year ago that his inner demon considered her his Mate; that meant that he would do everything in his power to make her happy, to protect her, and to provide for her. Her heart had melted that day.

"What did you say to put that look on her face?" Motoki asked as he came back and placed two large, steaming mug of hot chocolate in front of them.

"Huh?" Serenity asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"She was thinking about _Sesshomaru_," Kagome teased with a sparkle in her eye.

Motoki grinned. "When are you two going to make it official, anyway?"

"Make what official?" Serenity asked.

Motoki laughed. "That you two are going to be married… mated… whichever it is." He said. He was not that familiar with demon customs, to be honest, but he did make a mean raw burger for his demon customers!

Serenity blushed as she reached for her mug, taking it in both hands and bringing it to her lips.

"Oh, I know that look!" Kagome said with wide eyes and a smile on her face. "You're hiding something!"

"How can you keep information from us?" Motoki faked a hurtful and overly dramatic expression.

The cosmic warrior stared into her hot chocolate mug. "You want the truth?" Serenity asked. Both her friends leaned in, eagerly shaking their heads in the affirmative as their eyes widened. With a sigh, she continued. "I've been waiting for him to Mark me or propose for months." In all honesty, the Lunarian was becoming slightly discouraged; it was rare for demons to Court for such a long period once they have found their Mate. To make it worse, it was infuriating because she wanted to honor both his demon lineage and her Lunarian heritage by keeping to both customs, and had no idea on how to go about combining them.

Kagome's eyes softened in sympathy. "Has he given you any reason as to why he hasn't?" The miko asked. Hell, the only reason that she and InuYasha had not mated yet was because she wanted to get her college degree first before breeding a pack of adorable doggie-eared puppies! Not to mention that InuYasha was only half demon, so his instincts were not as strong as Sesshomaru's would be. Sesshomaru must have been fighting his inner demon for months now in order to not already Mark the Lunarian as his Mate!

"This is going to sound stupid…" she complained.

"Sere," Motoki asked in a big brother tone.

She sighed again. "I've sort of been afraid to bring it up."

"**What**?" They both asked at the same time.

"I told you it was stupid…" Serenity added while placing her mug back on the counter.

Kagome placed a comforting hand on her friend's arm. "Why are you afraid to bring it up? If Sesshomaru knew it was what you wanted, I have no doubt he would Mark you before you could even finish asking him to."

"I know," Serenity said with a smile. "But I also don't want him to think I am clingy and demanding like all other women out there would be."

Motoki rolled his eyes. "That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard of!" He told her. "Have you met yourself?"

Both Serenity and Kagome shared a look of confusion before turning their attention back to the blonde male.

"What I mean is, that you're nothing like those clingy crazy fan girls that you're comparing yourself to." He explained. "That's what he finds so attractive about you, Sere!"

"The barer of hot chocolate has a point." Kagome pointed out as she drank her from her own mug.

"Maybe I will bring it up…" Serenity said hesitantly.

Motoki decided that he would change the subject. "Have you heard anything from the girls recently?" He asked hopefully.

Serenity gave a short nod. "The Outers said they should be here for the holiday, so I am looking forward to seeing them."

"That's great!" Motoki smiled. "What about the others?"

Serenity gave a shrug. "Last I heard from them, they were all really busy."

Kagome placed a comforting hand on her friends arm. She knew that the Lunarian would never admit it, but the fact that her supposed best friend and guardians were so easily able to just hit the brakes on their friendship really hurt Serenity.

"Funny, I hear from Mamoru all the time."

Serenity lifted a silver-eyebrow at the blonde, and Kagome leveled him with a glare so harsh that Motoki was sure that she had a backdrop of flames.

Motoki held up his hands in defense. "I didn't know how else to bring him up in conversation!"

"Why would you need to bring him up into conversation?" Kagome asked with a bite in her tone. She had never liked the prick, and after he broke Serenity's heart she had hoped that he would choke on his stethoscope.

The arcade owner gave a nervous laugh. "Well, it seems that he's done with medical school and his internship, and got a job out here at the same hospital that Ami's mom works at."

Serenity gave her older-brother figure a warm smile. "Aw, you were trying to look out for me?" Serenity smiled as she took another drink from her hot chocolate. "The only thing you need to worry about is InuYasha finding out if he comes near me."

"Just InuYasha?" Kagome asked with a playful tone.

Serenity smirked. "Well, if Sesshomaru finds out, Mamoru will be dead before he even realizes that he is in danger."

Kagome let out a laugh, which overpowered Motoki's nervous one. It was true, though. If Sesshomaru found out that her former fiancé was back in town, the Western Lord would take it as a threat to his claim.

If a person wanted to live, the last thing they wanted was to be seen as a threat to the Demon Lord of the West.

8888888888

As soon as Kagome and Serenity finished their drinks, they returned to their original mission of going shopping at the mall. Besides, if Mamoru was back in town, it was the last place he would be found!

…famous last words…

The pair of friends were just about to walk into a store when the building began to shake and screams of terror filled the air.

"Why is it always the mall?" Serenity cried out in frustration as swarms of people ran past them.

"What should we do?" Kagome asked, wondering if her friend would need help clearing out civilians.

"Get out of here! I'll handle it!" Serenity told her, waiting for the ebony-haired miko to nod and escape with the crowd before she turned to fight against it. The closer to the explosions she became, the less people passed her. Once no one was around, Serenity transformed into Sailor Cosmos.

The cosmic warrior took a turn, and came to a stop as her eyes widened. The entire east wing of the mall before her was on fire. Not just a bonfire either, but a blazing inferno! Another explosion just feet from her caused her to go sliding back in her heels as she held up arms up protectively in front of her.

Opening her eyes, Sailor Cosmos took in a devastating sight. The Christmas tree and the tiny Santa village where the young children could go to visit Santa had caught on fire. With rage consuming her, she summoned her staff to her hands she held it high. "**Deep Submerge!**"

Deep blue water swirled around her before hurling at the nearest source of the fire. Slowly she was able to douse the flames, and continued her way down the wing of the mall.

Another explosion behind her caused her to falter, but she continued on. She had to at least get this fire contained before the entire mall burned down. What if it the fire got to one of the gas pipes? Where was the fire department? As happy as she was to help, this was not exactly her jurisdiction!

Multiple explosions sent her down to her knees, her staff before her as she set up a shield. What had caused that? Turning to look over her shoulder, her eyes widened. All the stores that she had just extinguished were once again burning with a new rage. But how?

The Lunarian's eyes narrowed as something caught her eye. There was a strange movement in the fire, but it was hard to make out with all the flames and the smoke, and she herself had let out a few coughs from the inhalation. Tilting her head back, she looked at the ceiling. Perfect, most of it was glass. Still kneeling to stay low from the ever-growing amount of smoke that filled the air, she lifted the staff above her head. "**Crescent Beam!**"

A beam of orange energy shot forward to connect with the glass, causing it to shatter and the smoke to filter out of the building. Sailor Cosmos sent the attack to follow the length of the wing, allowing as much smoke to rise out as possible. Turning her attention back to the strange sighting in the mall, she gave a curse.

The cause of the fire that surrounded her was not a youma at all. A fire demon made his way towards her, his hair and arms living flames. "Well, this is a surprise. I'm honored." He spoke as he tilted his head at the heroine of Tokyo.

"Who are you?" Sailor Cosmos cried out. "Why are you doing this?"

"That's easy enough to answer." The fire demon answered. "As demons, we are superior to the humans in every way. We shouldn't have to mingle with them like they are equals."

"You don't have to destroy public property! You burned down Santa's Village!" Sailor Cosmos shouted back, rising to her feet as she moved her staff in front of her. "You put innocent lives in danger!"

"Then the pitiful human should have not pissed me off." The demon replied. "If they cannot survive a little fire, they are not worthy of living."

Sailor Cosmos growled with narrowed eyes. "Did you murder someone?"

The fire demon smiled proudly. "Until there was nothing left of him but ash and blackened bones."

With a cry, Sailor Cosmos sent a tsunami of water at the demon. With a blast of fire at his feet, he used the heat to practically fly up in the air and over her attack. While her attack missed, it at least drowned the flames from the other stores.

The demon sent a funnel of fire at her from above, but with a wave of her staff she was able to erect a thick wall of ice to shield her. She leapt away as it started to crack, and she was narrowly able to dodge the chunks of ice that had exploded from the sudden heat.

Cosmos was in the process of summoning Mercury's bubbles when she was tackled to the side. With an 'oomph', she looked back to where she was standing to see it scorched black from more fire. Wondering who was now holding her in a frighteningly familiar way, she looked up at her captor. Eyes going wide, Sailor Cosmos pushed against his chest to get away. "Put me down!"

Tuxedo Mask looked at her with a curious gaze, before he gave a sigh. "You used to enjoy this," he commented before setting her down.

Sailor Cosmos completely ignored him and focused her attention back to the demon at hand. The attacks that would work on him were limited, as using Mars and Jupiter would only make the fire worse. "**Dead Scream!**" She cried out, watching with satisfaction as her attack hit the demon full on, thus sending him backwards and to the ground. Hopefully he would be down for a few moments, but she knew better than to think she would be that lucky.

Seriously, where the hell was the fire department?

This was getting ridiculous, and now she had a completely separate matter at hand that she had to deal with. Her eyes and body took on a silver glow, and Tuxedo Mask's eyes widened as he watched his former fiancé calmly stalk towards the fire demon. She had never been one to flaunt and throw around her power; what had happened over the past several years to change that?

"I am Sailor Cosmos, the Keeper of Balance and Queen of the Stars." Her cold voice rang out. "For your crimes, I sentence you to a life of the very mortality that you despise."

Both males watched with wide eyes as she extended a pale hand, and pure silver power flowed from her to cover the fire demon. The light grew blinding, and Tuxedo was forced to cover his face with his cape to keep from going blind. He could hear the screams of the demon, and the heat from the mall dispersed. When Tuxedo Mask lowered his cape to take in the aftermath, the fire had been completely put out, and Sailor Cosmos stood stoically over the now very human male.

The newly turned human looked at himself with fear and astonishment, before turning rage-filled eyes to the goddess. "What did you do to me?"

"You took a mortal life," She informed him. "As the Keeper of Balance, I took your immortality in exchange for his."

As she finished her words, Tuxedo and the now mortal male turned to look where the fire had originated. An overwhelmed male in his late twenties slowly approached them, and he was clearly frightened and amazed to still be alive because he distinctly remembered burning. Sailor Cosmos turned her attention to him. "Go, and mind your manners in the future."

Scrambling to leave the area, the newly resurrected man ran like a bat out of hell.

"You can't do this to me!" The former fire demon cried out.

Sailor Cosmos turned her back to him. "I can, and I did." Her white heels clicked as she approached the ledge in the center that allowed those on the third story to look down to the first floor of the mall. With a glance to Tuxedo Mask, she leapt from the ground and through the broken glass ceiling, landing on the roof of the fire-damaged mall. Tuxedo sent one last glance at the male before following her.

Sailor Cosmos stood on the roof waiting for him, her eyes cool and calm despite the fluttering of her heart. She doesn't hear from him in ten years, and suddenly he whisked in the save her life as if not a day had gone by. "What did you think you were doing, Tuxedo?" She demanded of him.

Mamoru Chiba took in all the changes in the features of his former fiancé. She had grown a lot, and was now every bit the royal Queen that he knew she would someday be. She was taller and surprisingly more graceful, and she held herself in a way that made him want to kneel at her feet. Serenity had become even more beautiful, but aside from that she had become more powerful than he could ever have imagined. She had turned a demon mortal, and brought a man back from the dead! It was mind blowing. "I take it you haven't missed me, then?" He asked, removing the white mask that was covering his face. "You look good, Serenity."

Her eyes lowered into a glare. "Don't even try to flatter me, cape boy."

Tuxedo Mask gave a sigh. "Look, I know I screwed up," he told her, pretending that the rolling of her eyes did not stab at his heartstrings. She had always been so devoted to him, so loving and open. Was she like this now because of him? "I already told you why I left. When Galaxia took my star seed, I had regrets that I'd never be able to fulfill my dreams." He paused. "Buns, when you brought me back… I just couldn't let them go by."

"But you were willing to sacrifice what we had, and our future- our _daughter_- so that you could." Sailor Cosmos stated.

"I know I'm an ass, alright?" He snapped. "I just wanted to let you know that I've spent the last ten years regretting letting you go. I'm sorry, Buns."

Sailor Cosmos watched him for a moment, and closed her eyes before she gave a sigh. "Its fine, Mamoru. Honestly." She answered him. "I've moved on, too."

Relief slowly filled his features. "Thank you for forgiving me."

"It's not me you have to worry about." She told him with a wicked glint in her eye.

"What are you talking about?" He asked. Was it the Inners? Or worse, the Outers?

"Just make sure that if you see anyone with silver hair that you run. Fast." With a smirk, her wings appeared behind her and she lifted off in to the sky. She warned him about Sesshomaru, in a way. However, InuYasha's hair was not silver at all, was it?

8888888888

"Oye, asshole!" InuYasha snapped as he slammed open the door to Sesshomaru's study.

The silver haired demon did not even look up to acknowledge his half-sibling. "What is the reason for you wasting my time now, InuYasha?"

The half demon gave a huff as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Well for one thing, I just got off the phone with Kagome, who was at the mall with Serenity." Golden eyes lifted from the paperwork, though his face did not. Good, he has the bastard's attention. "Something happened, probably a youma, but Kagome doesn't know what for sure. So you may want to check on her, if you care at all."

"Why would this Sesshomaru not care about what happens to his Intended?" His icy tone caused InuYasha's ears to twitch.

"Probably because Kagome _also _told me that Serenity doubts if you really want to Mate her, you prick." The gruff voice snapped back. "Look, I didn't want you anywhere near her at first." The half demon stated. "But since she clearly wanted you to be and you made her happy, I shut my trap."

"Funny, this Sesshomaru does not recall such silence on your part." The dog demon replied. "Explain why she doubts herself." He ordered.

"Why the fuck are you taking your time in claiming her as your Mate?" InuYasha growled. "And I _know _that there have been several instances in the past year where you had to take a _business trip_ in order to let your beast let off some steam! Why are you fighting it?"

"This Sesshomaru does not wish to pressure her into anything." He began. "Not that I have to explain myself to you, of course. Both of us are immortals, and therefore will be making a commitment that will last for centuries."

"Longer than that, probably," InuYasha snapped. "So help me, Sesshomaru- if you don't talk to her about this, I'm going to gut you like a fish." He warned. "Serenity wants this, because for some unfathomable reason she loves you; so get your head out of your ass so you can stop making _**ass**_umptions, and fucking make her my sister already!"

Golden eyes landed on the picture frame that rested next to his computer. It was a picture of his intended taken after New Years, shortly after they had started Courting. She had been cold as they walked through her favorite park, so he had wrapped his tail around her to keep her warm. The image of her dazzling smile and sparkling eyes as she looked at him gratefully with his fur wrapped around her shoulders had been an opportunity that he had not passed up. The picture was his most treasured. His sight then lowered a little further down.

InuYasha observed his older half-brother stare at what he knew was Serenity's picture, and after a moment turned to leave, pleased that he may have gotten through to him. What InuYasha did _not _see was the small black box that sat in front of the picture that Sesshomaru had been holding onto for a year.

8888888888

Serenity collapsed onto her bed with a sigh, and after a moment snuggled even deeper into her pillows. She had reeked of smoke when she got home, and quickly jumped into the shower. The steamy water had done wonders to cheer her up and relax her body. Between that, her warm fluffy robe, and her super comfortable bed, she could not recall exactly when her eyes had closed and she drifted off to sleep.

She was not sure just how long she was asleep when she was suddenly awaked by the far side of the bed dipping under an unknown weight. Her warrior reflexes had her instantly alert and responding, and she rolled over with inhuman speed and a right hook charged with Jupiter's electricity.

A striped and clawed hand gently caught her wrist, and an arched silver eyebrow was mocking her. It took Serenity a few moments to register that it was not a burglar or rapist, but her demon that had apparently had used his copy of her apartment key. "Sesshomaru?" She answered tiredly as her adrenaline slowly cleared the fog of sleep from her mind.

"Hn," he responded, though always pleased when she reminded him that she was rather powerful in her own right, and quite capable of taking care of herself.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as her body finally relaxed, and her demon's hold on her arm loosened. Without waiting for an answer she once more settled down on her bed, only this time cuddling into the chest of the dog demon that had interrupted her sleep.

"This Sesshomaru was informed that you had been in a battle," he replied as he wrapped his arms around her form and rested his chin on the top of her head. "It was necessary to ensure you were unharmed, Princess."

Serenity nuzzled under his chin with her nose, which caused the Western Lord to hum in appreciation of her submission and so easily performed dog demon traits. She loved when he called her that; not because it was her title, but because she had come to realize that before they were dating, it was his secret pet name for her. "You are so cute when you worry unnecessarily."

"Hn," Sesshomaru repeated as his hold on her tightened slightly. "Your scent is still littered with the smell of smoke."

Serenity groaned, knowing that his words were not an insult but just a statement. "I shampooed twice, too…"

Suddenly she was lifted in the air and she let out a soft shriek of surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Then this Sesshomaru shall have to ensure that you are groomed correctly by performing the deed myself."

The Lunarian's face flamed bright red. Though it was not often they participated in such intimate acts, Serenity secretly adored them. Especially since she was very much aware of the fact that such acts were very sacred and done only with one's Mate. Burying her face in Sesshomaru's neck as he carried her to her bathroom, she swore to herself that she would talk to him about it.

Just not now… she wanted to enjoy every moment of her bath, after all!

8888888888

"Are you going away on business over the holiday?" Serenity asked Sesshomaru over dinner. The waiter had just taken their order and left the private little room that they had all to themselves, and she was doing to best to appear nonchalant about the subject. She did want him to remain, after all. It would be their one year anniversary.

However, Sesshomaru had been acting strangely; almost as if he was blowing hot and cold. During their bath he was very affectionate, kissing her neck and shoulders and massaging her body as he washed her. She had practically melted into a puddle from his ministrations and did her best to return the favor.

Afterwards it was like he had been dumped with a bucket of cold water, suddenly using short responses and practically keeping a bubble around himself. There were a few times during their bath that his eyes had been glazed over and more red than gold, which she had taken as a good sign and her heart had fluttered with anticipation. Now, she was just confused and tentative.

"No," the demon Lord answered her. "I am aware that the holiday holds special meaning for you."

Serenity gifted her demon with a hundred watt smile, and Sesshomaru felt his beast's smug satisfaction. He would gladly never work another holiday again, if he were to receive that reaction from her each time.

He was already fighting tooth and claw, literally, to refrain from returning them to her home, or his whichever was closer, and Mating her. He had been so temptingly close to taking her in her bath; her scent, her sounds, every little movement that she did he found so desiring. She was like fresh water, and he a parched traveler. The ring box in his pocket was like a dead weight, but he would have the moment be memorable for her. She deserved it.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice spoke softly.

"Hn?" He replied, his red-rimmed eyes landing on her blue ones.

"Are you alright?" The Lunarian asked with concern.

"Fine." He replied.

"Oh," She replied softly as she began to fidget with the napkin in her lap. He was back to blowing cold again.

Sesshomaru noticed how she suddenly withdrew, and that did not please him an iota. "This Sesshomaru is aware that the Christmas holiday is next week," he began as his deep voice surrounded her. He gave a pause for a moment as his brain worked at light speed and formulated his plan. "It will also mark the completion of the first year that we have been Courting." He gave one more pause. "It would please me greatly if, despite the chaos that these human holiday customs seem to bring, if you consent to moving into my residence with me, Princess."

Serenity felt her heart stop as her blue eyes grew wide. Those orbs that so easily captivated his attention informed him that she had not been expecting this in the slightest. The Western Lord took greatly pleasure in observing his future Mate, a contentment filling him as his words registered to her and her features slowly morphed into that brilliant smile that had melted the ice around his heart. "You want me to move in with you?" Her words were a breathless whisper of disbelief and joy.

"Yes." He answered simply.

He was not sure when she had risen from her chair, but Sesshomaru suddenly found his little Lunarian was in his lap, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she pressed her body along his. "Yes!" She told him eagerly as she continued to attempt to mold her body against his own as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Yes," she whispered, pulling back enough to gaze into his golden eyes and smile brightly just before nuzzling his nose. "I would love that, Sesshou," She whispered, using her special nickname for him.

Sesshomaru gave out a pleased growl that sounded more like a purr to her, but he rested his forehead against her own. "Then I shall take care of all the arrangements, and being moving you in tomorrow."

Serenity gave him a warm smile as her eyes closed, taking no offense to the way he took control of the situation. After all, she was not going to complain; she wanted this so badly, and it was a very big sign that, hopefully, he would finally Mate her. Soon.

8888888888

"**Finally!**" The voice of InuTaisho boomed happily as he used his demon speed to wrap Serenity in his arms and spin her around. "I thought that pup of mine would never ask you!"

Serenity laughed. "I take it you're happy then, Inu Papa?"

"Please, dear, do not get him started." Izaiyo stated, but her voice was warm with laughter and her brown eyes were twinkling. "He has been whining for grand puppies for a year."

"Now that she'll be living with the bastard, maybe she can make his suite look livable." InuYasha smirked.

"Inu," Serenity half-frowned, despite admitting to herself that her best friend had a point. Sesshomaru's suite of rooms in the Western home (giant mansion was more like it) looked more like an office than a home. There were very few personal touches, and by that she meant pictures. In fact, he had only one, and it was only because she had placed it on his nightstand.

"Are those mangy cats moving in here too, then?" InuYasha suddenly asked.

"Yes." Serenity answered, her tone leaving no room for argument.

"It would be an honor to have them, Serenity." InuTaisho smiled. "Besides, it would be nice to have someone to have intelligent conversations with besides my lovely wife."

Two growls from his sons caused a goofy grin to break out on the retired Lord's face as Serenity and Izaiyo shared a smile.

"Well, let's allow these two love birds celebrate!" Sesshomaru's father grinned deviously. "I am going to start designing the birth announcements!"

"Father," Sesshomaru began to warn despite knowing it was futile. The old dog was already down the hall as he babbled to himself about how adorable his grand pups would be and that he would be the envy of his all his friends. Izaiyo shook her head as she followed, most likely following her Mate to talk him out of getting ahead of himself.

InuYasha crossed his arms over his chest. "Just make sure to tell the talking felines to keep their claws out of my rooms, and we'll be fine."

Amber eyes widened in surprise as his childhood friend pounced him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. "You know," the Lunarian admitted as she pulled away, "I was really worried you would react differently."

"Feh, what the hell are you talkin' about?" He asked.

"I believe she is referring to your adamant discontentment when this Sesshomaru first began to Court her." Sesshomaru's cool tone pointed out.

"Fuck, I didn't know she was in love with you!" The younger sibling snapped. "I thought it was some sick ploy to annoy me to death!"

"Oh, Inu," Serenity smiled.

With a smirk, InuYasha turned to walk away. "I hope you paint the bedroom pink!" He told his future sister as he left.

A mischievously sparkle lit up her eyes as she turned on her demon, and Sesshomaru narrowed his own. "No."

"…party pooper." She teased him. "Though I suppose you are right; maybe I should give Jakotsu a call and have him help me."

Serenity laughed as she ran from her growling demon, whom was only all too eager to give chase.

8888888888

"How the hell did I get roped into moving this shit?" InuYasha asked the next day as he carried a heavy box into Sesshomaru's – and now Serenity's as well – suite in the Western home. "Where can I drop this thing?"

"Don't you dare!" Serenity scolded him. "Set it down, _gently, _over there." She told him as she pointed.

The half demon huffed, but did as he was told. Being on the receiving end of the silver-haired woman's temper was not a position that he liked to find himself in. He had been there enough to know that for sure.

"Thank you, Inu." She smiled warmly at her childhood friends.

"Don't get all mushy on me." He told her, but his cheeks did flame up slightly. "I'm just glad you're on the other side of the house." His comment implying about nighttime noises had her eyebrow twitching.

"So, when are you going to ask Kagome to move in?" She teased InuYasha in vengeance for the undertone in that remark.

The half demon's face was now completely glowing like a red Christmas tree light, much to Serenity's amusement and now Sesshomaru's, who had walked in just as she asked that question.

"Is that all for now?" The demon lord asked the Lunarian.

The smile that she sent to him would have had him purring, if his younger half-brother had not been stinking up his suite. "For now!" All she had really brought over was a majority of her clothes and everything in her bathroom, and a few picture frames. The four paintings that Michiru had gifted her were leaning against one of the walls as well. Sesshomaru had to admit that already it felt more homely, and she had yet to unpack.

"Speaking of Kagome, I am going to go get her." The white-haired male stated as he turned to leave.

"Thanks again, Inu!" Serenity called out gratefully. InuYasha did not even turn around as he left; he just waved a clawed hand in the air and closed the door behind him.

As it closed, Sesshomaru found himself on the receiving end of a wickedly devious and yet completely innocent smile. "Every time?" He asked her with a perfectly arched silver eyebrow. Ever since the first time that he had brought her to his rooms, she had insisted on performing this ritual.

Serenity danced from foot to foot. "Well, now it's mine as well; I sort of have to, you know... initiate it."

Sesshomaru's eyes tinted pink as dirty images of other, more pleasurable ways to initiate the object in question came to mind, but he quickly shoved them back into the dark recesses of his imagination. _Later_. Giving a nod as he attempted to keep his hormones from leaping at the Lunarian, his Chosen gave a squeal of happiness and took off through the suite. Sesshomaru followed her, though at a more dignified pace, to the room that housed the overly large bed that they would now share.

Serenity had already launched herself into the air and flung herself onto its mass, and her face was beaming as she let out bell-like laughter. "I still think that this is the most comfortable bed in the world!" She closed her eyes and let out a sigh of contentment.

Her demon eyes softened as he observed her. She was so innocent, and yet at the same time more regal and powerful than any female he had ever met. She completely captivated him; what was more attractive was that she did not even know the power over him that she weld.

"Sesshou?" Serenity's voice asked. She was now sitting up on his bed - _their _bed - and was looking at him with a worried expression on her face. "Is everything alright?" He wasn't regretting having her move in with him, was he?

The barely-there smile had her heart fluttering. His golden eyes had softened as they gazed at her, which was something that only she was ever privy to witness. He slowly approached her, and the closer he got the faster her heart pulsed. Like a hunter stalking its prey, Sesshomaru brought a knee up to the bed, and then slowly crawled over on top of her. As he did so, Serenity found herself once again laying on her back on the bed, unable to tear her eyes from his hungry gaze. Sesshomaru lowered his face until their noses almost touched, and his voice was a possessive growl. "Everything is wonderful." He told her, causing goose bumps to rush down her spine just before to possessed her lips in a hungry kiss. A hum of appreciation vibrated through her lips to his as her hands moved to wrap around his neck.

The couple was so wrapped up in the kisses of the other that they did not see InuTaisho come walking in, intent on welcoming Serenity officially to their home. When he saw the scene before him, he quickly and quietly left with the stealth of a demon ninja. It was not until he was once more in the hall that he let out a whoop of joy. He was fully expecting the announcement that he would be a grandfather by the New Year!

8888888888

The first week of Serenity living with Sesshomaru came with a lot of new changes, though thankfully they were ones that were easy to slide into. The Moon Monarch was very in tune with her demon's ways, and wanted to be sure that her transition into him home would not drive him overly crazy, to which he was very grateful.

Sesshomaru had to admit that the light of life that Serenity added to their rooms was more than welcome. Then again, she had the habit of doing that to every aspect of life. Thankfully, when it came to decorating, she kept it simple and tasteful, and no pink paint. The only qualms were that her two felines were living with them as well, but they were preferable company over his half brother, so it did not bother him too much.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve, and the day after that would be Christmas as well as their one year anniversary. The ring that he kept on his person at all times was growing heavier and heavier with each passing hour; his instincts to Mark her were becoming stronger and stronger.

It would be alright, though. He would only have to wait a little longer, after all. He had a plan, and like all of his plans, it was perfect, just like she deserved. She was worth it.

8888888888

"Two winter specials," Motoki smiled as he placed the hot chocolates before Serenity and Kagome. "Enjoy!"

"Thank you, Toki!" Serenity beamed at him as she took a seat on the stool at the counter.

Kagome sighed in pleasure. "I am grateful for your benevolence, oh merciful Hot Chocolate God." The priestess teased as she wrapped her hands around the large mug and brought it to her lips.

"So how is living with the Western Lord?" Motoki asked with a wicked smile on his face.

Serenity blushed. She had been so embarrassed their first night living together, and it took Sesshomaru a little while to remind her that they had spent the night together before. However, the Lunarian always loved falling asleep in the arms of her demon. It was the only time that she felt that nothing terrible was going to happen; no youma for her to destroy or world's to save, she could just lay in happiness in the arms of the demon she loved. It was true peace.

"Wonderful." She admitted.

Kagome snickered. "She spaced out a little; did you see that?" The ebony haired human teased. "I think she's daydreaming about her sexy man waiting for her at home." Kagome set her mug of liquid life down on the counter.

"Concurred." Motoki agreed.

"Stop that!" Serenity blushed deeper.

Both of her friends smiled at her, but Motoki was the one that spoke. "I truly am happy for you, you know." He told his little-sister figure. "I've never seen you as happy as when you are with him. After everything you've been through, you deserve it. It makes me happy to see you like this." He told her.

"Aw, Toki," Serenity beamed at him as she attempted to keep her eyes from watering.

"Hey, it's too early in the morning for mushy notions," Kagome interjected.

"You've been spending too much time with InuYasha." Serenity winked.

Kagome stuck her tongue out, and then decided to turn the tables. "Have you gotten Sesshomaru a present yet?"

Serenity found herself blushing yet again, and she nodded.

"Well, what did you get him?" Motoki asked eagerly as he leaned on the counter.

"Well," Serenity started, starting to fidget in her seat. "I told you before how there are traditions from... _home,_" she emphasized so they would understand she was talking about the Moon. "That mean a lot to me, that I want to follow." They both nodded. "However, I know that because of his political position and his lineage, that there are demon traditions that are very important to him, and I want to honor those as well."

Again they both nodded, and she took a deep breath. "Well, I think I've _finally_ figured out a way to do that, and at the same time let him know that, you know, he doesn't have to... wait to Mark me anymore." She admitted.

"Really?" Kagome asked with wide eyes. "How?"

Serenity's blush was still going strong. "This will probably sound stupid; but, for Christmas , which is also our first anniversary, I am going to give him... a ring."

"Really?" Kagome gasped.

"Can we see it?" Motoki wondered.

The Lunarian nodded, and reached into her coat pocket; at least, that's what it looked like. She was actually pulling it out of her space pocket. When she brought her hand out, in the palm of her hand was a gray ring box. She opened it for them, and both the priestess and the arcade owner leaned forward with sparkling eyes.

"That's the most amazing ring I've ever seen!" Kagome gasped.

"It's cooler than my wedding ring," Motoki nodded, feeling a pang of envy that lasted for a brief moment.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Serenity asked, nervous. Sesshomaru was the most difficult person to shop for in the entire universe - she knew, she had travelled it and had friends across the galaxies!

The ring in questions was a 10mm broad band made of an unknown material to Kagome and Motoki. "What's it made of?" Kagome asked.

"Lunarian crystal." She answered. To the priestess, it looked like it was completely made of diamond, but when it came from her childhood friend, once can never be sure.

"You mean the same stuff that your palace in the future was made of?" Motoki verified. It sparkled like diamonds, that was for sure, but if it was made from that crystal, then it was made of much stronger material.

She nodded again. "I know that in demon customs, giving a gift made from something significant of my origins, tells him that I accept his proposal."

"I think he'll get the hint." Motoki nodded.

"Didn't you technically already do that, with that wakizashi that you made for him last year from stone?" Kagome asked.

"Well, yeah." The Lunarian admitted. "I don't think that counts, though. We didn't start dating until after I gave it to him..."

"I guess you have a point... but he was interested in you for a long time before that!" Kagome reminded her silver-haired friend.

Serenity gave a small nod, but mentally she disagreed with her. She knew that if Sesshomaru had thought about that for even a moment when she gave him the gift, she would be a Mated woman right now.

8888888888

It was Christmas Eve, and just like the years before, everyone was relaxing around the large living room of the Western home. Kagome and her family were present again, as was Serenity's earth family for the first time. Mrs. Higurashi and Mrs. Tsukino were chatting it up with Izaiyo, and Souta and Shingo were playing video games. Grandpa Higurashi and Mr. Tsukino were speaking with InuTaisho, most likely something about demons and politics. Jakotsu was beaming over his latest masterpiece, which just so happened to be the ornate arrangement that he had done with Serenity's hair. The flamboyant demon, his brother Bankotsu, and the Lunarian were catching up with Ayame while pointedly ignore Kouga's and InuYasha's traditional bickering.

Sesshomaru almost shook his head, but instead walked up to his Chosen and stood behind her. Serenity looked up at him over her should and gave him a warm smile. To everyone else, the Western Lord made no change in expression, but to the Moon Queen, his eyes softened as he gave her the barest of smiles.

The Christmas dinner was fabulous; ham, turkey, pastas, and traditional Japanese food and other Christmas foods were spread out along the buffet tables, and the decoration were as festive as they rest of the home. The spirit of the holiday was in the air.

As they sat side by side, surrounded by family and friends, Serenity placed her hand on his. When his golden eyes turned to her, they were met with her blazing smile and a feeling of contentment filled him.

This was his future.

8888888888

Christmas morning was finally here, and there was a surprising silence in the air. Sesshomaru's form was curled around Serenity's, which seemed to be their usual sleeping arrangements. His arm was draped over her waist, and her arm was holding his hand to her chest. The dog demon took a slow, deep breath as her scent filled his nostrils, and he let out a soft purr of contentment.

The noise was mimicked by his Moon Queen, who's heart rate increased as she slowly rose from slumber. Turning around so that she was now facing him, she snuggled deeper into his chest. When she spoke, her voice was slurred with sleep. "Merry Christmas, Sesshou," She told him before she kissed the bare flesh of his muscled chest.

In response, he kissed her brow right on her crescent moon. "It snowed during the night," he told her.

Just as he predicted, he could feel the smile stretch her lips. "Really?" She asked. His Serenity was always so enamored with the snow. He smiled fondly as he recalled their first dinner together a year ago, just after he offered to assist her with her studies. She admitted that she loved just after a snow fall because of its purity. To this day, he still agreed that it suited her.

"Would you like this Sesshomaru to join you in building your snowman?" He inquired.

"Let's wait," she told him. "I am too comfortable to leave just yet."

He gave a smirk as his arms tightened around her. "Your wish is my command, my princess."

She signed in contentment, but it was to be short lived; for, at the door to their suite of rooms, persistent knocking met their ears even from the distance. "My Lord!" came the squeaking reply of Sesshomaru's retainer. "My Lord, please forgive this lowly Jakken! But there is an urgent matter for you!"

"It's Christmas morning!" Serenity groaned into her pillow.

Sesshomaru kissed her shoulder as he removed himself from their bed. "Rest assured that he will pay with his life, should this be a frivolous matter."

"Make it painful." Serenity mumbled as she curled in under the blankets to return to sleep. The dog demon smirked as his eyes looked over her form, before walked out to answer the door, buttoning up black slacks as he went.

Sesshomaru opened the door with a growl, and the toad immediately lowered into a bow. "Please forgive me, my Lord, but you must come quickly!"

"What is the meaning of this, Jakken?" Sesshomaru's cold voice snapped.

"It appears, my Lord, that a company in China is attempting a hostile takeover on your company..."

"**What?**"

8888888888

Christmas day was rather lonely for Serenity. Everyone was off in pairs celebrating, but she had not seen Sesshomaru since he left this morning.

"Knock, knock," Serenity called out from the entry of the family room. InuTaisho and Izaiyo were sitting before the fire, the former Western Lord's arm draped behind his mate.

"Come in, dear," Izaiyo smiled warmly. "What can we do for you?"

Serenity bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but have either of you seen Sesshomaru today?" She asked.

"You don't know?" InuTaisho asked with concern.

"Know what?" Serenity asked as worry filled her tone.

"There was an emergency at the office," He informed her. "Most of the Chinese do not celebrate Christmas, and decided that today was the perfect day to attempt a hostile take over. Sesshomaru has been at the office since."

"Who would be suicidal enough to do that?" InuYasha huffed as he and Kagome entered, each of them carrying tray of hot chocolate, tea, and snacks.

InuTaisho gave a shrug. "I wouldn't worry about it, pup," He spoke. "He should be home soon."

"You're welcome to stay with us while you wait for him," Izaiyo smiled warmly at her future daughter in law.

Serenity bit her lower lip again. "Thank you, but I think I'll go check on him." She said.

"Wear a warm jacket!" Izaiyo called out.

Serenity smiled warmly over her shoulder as she left. "No worries, I won't even be going outside!" Just like that, a black tear in space appeared, which she stepped through without delay. The four remaining occupants of the room remained silent, always in awe whenever the Lunarian used her powers.

"Sometimes I get serious magical envy." Kagome sighed.

"You and me both, dear." Izaiyo commented as she took a sip of hot tea.

8888888888

"Congratulations, Mr. Shan Yui. You have successfully managed to ignite my ire. You foolishly attempted to take over my company, and now I have successfully taken over yours. Perhaps now that you will be looking for a new job, you will be sure to research the company that you are interested in." Sesshomaru growled as he hung up the phone. He stood up and stormed over to the door to his office, and threw open the door. "Jakken!"

"Yes, my Lord!"

"Call Takeda, and make sure that the paperwork for the take over is signed by all necessary parties and sent immediately to our attorney's office."

"Yes, my Lord! This lowly Jakken shall do so right away!" He squawked before scurrying off.

"Rough day?"

Sesshomaru turned around to find the Lunarian sitting on his desk, her legs crossed and her chin resting in the palm of one of her hands. She must have teleported in. "Hn," He replied as he stalked back to his desk and sat down.

Serenity slid off his desk and walked around to stand behind him. "Is everything alright, Sesshou? She asked. "Your father said someone was trying a hostile takeover. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"It has been resolved." His icy voice replied.

The Lunarian did her best to not be affected by his demeanor, but it was rather hard. "Oh, ok..." She replied. "Well, then I guess I'll just go home… I just wanted to make sure everything was good…" The silver haired woman began to walk away as tears filled her eyes, and had already raised her hand to open a portal when his words stopped her.

"Wait," Sesshomaru called out, though his tone was still short. The goddess turned to look at the Western Lord, though her eyes were still sparkling with the unshed tears. The coldness in his voice as he spoke to her really affected her, and she was doing her best to not show it.

The dog demon easily smelled the scent of her tears, and let out a sigh. He did not mean to sound so much like his old self, but it had been a rather difficult day. However, it truly was not excuse for speaking to his Chosen that way, especially after she had come to check on him. He rose from him chair and took just a few steps to reach her, and took her in his arms. "This Sesshomaru apologizes; I am very happy to see you."

"Really?" She asked with some uncertainty.

"Always." He told her, kissing the insignia on her brow. "My work here is just about finished, and I am in your debt for having ruined our Christmas and anniversary. What would you have me do to make amends?"

Sparkling blue eyes blinked. "Wait a minute, are there any stipulations?" She asked.

"So long as it is in my power, it will be done." He told her.

The Western Lord did not have enough time to figure out what the twinkle in his Moon Princess' eyes meant before he was pushed back into his office chair, and his little Lunarian was in his lap with her legs pinning him down. Her lips assaulted his own as her hands tangled in his hair.

Golden irises bled red as he was molested by the slip of a woman that had enchanted him so, and he eagerly replied to her advances and returned them with his own. Suddenly, the scent of her arousal filled his senses, and he let out a growl of longing.

"Sesshou," she whispered against his lips.

"Yes?" His reply was gurgled with a growl.

Leaning back slightly, Serenity held up her hand. He watched as a gray box appeared in her palm before she offered it to him.

"What is this?" He asked, momentarily distracted, though pleased when her face flamed up in that adorable blush that he loved so much. She didn't answer; instead, she merely pressed it closer to him. So, he took it, and his clawed hands carefully opened the box. His eyes widened only minutely, but it was enough that she noticed before he turned his attention to her.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She told him with all of her heart.

She remained in his lap, looking at him as she waited for his reaction. Surprisingly, he let out a single chuckle, which caused her to tilt her head slightly in confusion. She watched him take the ring from the box, and inspect it. "What is this made from?" He asked, his tone full of curiosity.

Her cheeks turned pink. "We have been Courting for a long time, but I do not want to wait anymore. While I want to honor my Lunar customs, I also want to be your Mate in every sense of the demon word." She told him. "It's made from Moon Crystal; and in giving it to you, I accept your claim." She answered with a soft voice.

He did not answer her, instead he continued to stare at the object as it captured the light from his office and reflected it back. Just when she believed he would not say anything, she watched with baited breath as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box. Her own eyes widened as he raised it up to her before meeting his gaze. He gave her a smirk. "What made you believe that you had a choice?" He told her as he opened to box. A small gasp escaped the goddess as she saw the ring; it matched the necklace that he had given to her last year, the diamond placed on a broad platinum band. "You belong to this Sesshomaru, just as I belong to you, Princess." He told her as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Serenity gave out a cry as she wrapped her arms around his neck, the tears she had been holding back cascading down her face. Realizing that she had forgotten to place his ring on his finger, he slipped it on himself before wrapping his arms around his Mate.

They remained like that for a several moments, before Serenity pulled back and their lips met. What started out as a kiss full of love quickly flamed into a kiss of passion and desire. Hands and lips began to roam and explore. When Serenity nipped a particularly arousing spot on his neck, she couldn't escape the giggled that was caused by the growl from her demon.

"Teleport us home. Now." He spoke between kisses, standing up from his chair as he held her in place against his body. Her legs immediately wrapped around his waist.

"And here I thought we were going to break in your office desk," she teased.

"Careful, or we will." His stripes were jagged as he ground the hardened proof of his desire into her core, causing her to tilt her head back to him as she moan.

As the couple disappeared into their suite to formalize their Mating, Serenity could not help but thank every god and goddess listening for the best Christmas that she could ask for.

8888888888

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! I hope you all enjoyed – 23 pages, two pages longer than the original! I hope that you all enjoyed it!

Have a wonderful, safe holiday season everyone!

~_Sandreline_


End file.
